Stars in Goode
by ThaliadaughterofZeus
Summary: Annabeth, Thalia, and Piper find themselves being the biggest thing in music. They travel the world for a year and a half performing. They decide to go back to high school for their senor year. But high school for these pop stars is a lot more drama. They face more challenges now than ever. Will they find them selves falling for the same boys again? Percabeth, Jasper, & Thalico.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue. **

**Hey guys this is my new Fanfic. A lot of stories has inspired this, but I am not copying them. I just wanted to write a fanfic, where I can put songs. **

_**Prologue.**_

**3rd Person**

(Invisible Taylor Swift. Brave- Sara Bareilles)

"Hey guys. Hey Piper are we still going over to your house today?" Annabeth asked catching up her friends Thalia and Piper.

Piper is beautiful. She has dark choppy Chocolate brown hair braided in sides down her head. She has beautiful Cherokee features, and tan perfect skin. Her eyes are like a kaleidoscope changing color every time she blinks. She didn't like to draw attention to herself with her Mom being the biggest Model in Hollywood, and her Dad the Famous Tristan McLean. She always wore the simplest cloths, and the same snowboarding jacket. Her hair is choppy because she cut it by herself with rusty old kitchen knives.

Thalia is the complete opposite of Piper. She has raven black hair in a punk style cut. Her eyes are electric blue that she outlines in eyeliner. She had very pretty features with pale skin and a lean athletic figure. She likes to wear dark clothes. Today she had on black skinny jeans with black lace-up combat boots. She had on her 'Death to Barbie' shirt and a leather jacket. Her Father is the most famous businessman in the world. He runs a big company called Olympus Enterprise along with his two brothers Poseidon and Hades. Poseidon runs every thing to do with the sea, Hades runs every thing to do with jewels and underground thing, while Zeus is the owner and runs all of the airlines.** (A/N yeah...I am not very creative with names. Any ideas?) **Her Mom was a big time actress until she died in a car crash when Thalia was 12.

Annabeth is simply gorgeous. She has long beautiful golden blond hair that falls down her back like a princess. Her eyes are a silvery gray, beautiful but intimidating. Her features are simple but beautiful. And she has lean athletic figure from always being outside. She looks like a California stereotype, but her eyes ruin the image. She always has a book in her nose, and has the highest GPA in her grade. Her dad is a history professor at the University of New York. Her mom is the owner of the biggest architecture firm in the world, and often designs buildings for Olympus Enterprise. Her parents got divorced from her Mom always being gone. Now she had a Stepmother whom she hates. And two little stepbrothers who she loves. Their names are Bobby and Matthew. She was wearing light wash skinny jeans, black converse, and an orange t-shirt.

"Yeah that's the plan, but we have to be quiet because a friend of my dad's is coming over." Piper said answering her question.

"Okay. What time should I be over?" Annabeth asked.

"Um come at like 5:30"

"Annabeth you're giving me a ride." Thalia said.

"Got it. Be ready at 5:15."

"Okay."

"See ya guys later." Annabeth said walking to her bus.

** ~OoOoOoOoOoOoO~**

Thalia just barged on in Piper's house yelling, "I'm home!" Annabeth laughed walking in after her.

"Hey guys." Piper said walking into the living room.

Pipers house is huge. Like 5 story mansion huge. Everything is perfect. There isn't every a spot on the floor, Thalia thinks that it's so clean you can even eat off of it. Her furniture is top of line really expensive, but it has a homey feel to it. Piper's room is huge, it's the size of Annabeth's whole upstairs. The color of her room is a light forest green, and she has a king size that's a darker green. She also has a mini-fridge that's her dad's personal chef always keeps stocked with her favorite snacks and drinks.

"Hey Pipes." Thalia and Annabeth said following her to her room.

"What do you guys want to do?" Piper asked sitting on her bed.

"I thought we were going to work on that song." Thalia said looking through Piper's mini-fridge.

"Yeah we can do that." Piper said. "Let's go work on it in the studio."

When they were in the studio Piper went to the acoustic guitar, Thalia grabbed the base, and Annabeth went to the piano.

**(**_Annabeth-italics,_ **Piper-bold**, Thalia-underlined, Altogether-normal**)**

**She can't see the way your eyes will light up when you smile**

**She never noticed how you stop and stare whenever she walks by**

All that Piper could think about was Jason and Reyna. Piper figured out she loved Jason during the summer of 8th grade. They were best friends since she could remember. They knew all of each other's secrets. He was even her first kiss. But nothing ever happened. She was just always Thalia's best friend, and he thought of her like a little sister. Then Reyna came along, and Jason totally forgot about her. Sure they were still friends, but not like they use to be. Nothing was the same ever again. Especially when Jason and Reyna started to date. Piper wanted to hate her, but she just couldn't. Reyna was always nice to her.

_And you can't see me wanting you the way you want her_

_But you are everything to me_

Percy was the first name that came to Annabeth's mind. They were best friends. He was her first kiss as well. Then Rachel came along. And it was like Rachel this and Rachel that. Annabeth hated Rachel. Sure she was nice, but Annabeth hated to even be in the same room as her. Percy (besides Thalia and Piper) was Annabeth's closest friend. She knows that he is torn between her and Rachel, and she isn't being the best friend that she should be. Anytime he even mentions Rachel, Annabeth rolls her eyes and walks away.

And I just want to show you, she don't even know you

She's never gonna love you like I want to

And you just see right through me but if you only knew me

We could be a beautiful, miracle, unbelievable

_Instead of just invisible, yeah_

There's a fire inside of you that can't help but shine through

But she's never gonna see the light, no matter what you do

Thalia thought of Nico. Her situation wasn't like Annabeth's and Pipers. Nico was just clueless. He doesn't' pick up on the signs that Thalia sends his way.

_And all I think about is how to make you think of me_

_And everything that we could be_

And I just want show you, she don't even know you

She's never gonna love you like I want to

And you just see right through me but if you only knew me

We could be a beautiful miracle, unbelievable

_Instead of just invisible_

Like shadows in the faded light, oh, we're invisible

I just wanna open your eyes and make you realize

**And I just want to show you, she don't even know you**

**Baby, let me love you, let me want you**

You just see right through me but if you only knew me

We could be a beautiful, miracle, unbelievable

_Instead of just invisible, oh, yeah_

**She can't see the way your eyes will light up when you smile**

"Bravo that was marvelous." A French guy says clapping his hands together. He was standing in the doorway with Piper's father.

"Um, Thanks. We didn't think anybody was listening." Annabeth said blushing lightly.

"Sorry we didn't mean to intrude, but we heard singing and I had to see who the lovely voices belonged to." The French guys said. "My name is Quinton Salvador." **(A/N: I don't really know French names).**

"I'm Piper, this is Annabeth, and this is Thalia." Piper said pointing to Annabeth and Thalia.

"Well I think you guys have major talent." Quinton said.

"Thank you Quinton." Thalia said politely. Annabeth and Piper almost started to laugh, because Thalia isn't the polite one of the group.

"Pipes I didn't know you liked to sing." Tristan said, stunned how good his little girls voice is.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me." Piper told her dad.

"Well, I don't know if you girls know. But I am a music producer." Quinton said looking at the girls. "I see a lot of people who have talent, but I have to choose who I pick wisely." He said.

"Umm. Salvador where are you going with this?" Piper asked curious.

"I'm saying I think there is a place in the market for you girls." Quinton said.

"Wait. So you're saying you can get us a record label deal?" Annabeth asked shocked.

"Yes, but of course it's up to you girls." Quinton said slowly.

"Will you give us a minute?" Thalia asked pulling Annabeth and Piper into the bathroom.

"Of course take your time." Quinton said smiling at them.

"You guys this is huge!" Annabeth said. Piper and Thalia both shared a look. They knew what Hollywood was like. Both of their parents are famous.

"Annabeth there's a lot to being famous. The paparazzi, the fans, all the drugs, parties, alcohol. It's a hard life." Thalia said.

"Yeah. It's a lot different than it looks." Piper said adding on to Thalia.

"You guys this is an incredible opportunity." Annabeth said. "This only shows up once in a great while."

"We know that." Piper said while Thalia nodded.

"What are you guys afraid of?" Annabeth asked. "We could get out of this stupid high school. We wouldn't be stupid emo girl, the nerd, or the pretty girl who dressed like a hobo." Annabeth said referring to what some of the kids has called them. "We could be bigger than that. People would know who we are from our music. Not what we look like, or who we hang out with in school." Annabeth said she hates high school. She only likes learning and being with her true friends. But she hates it there.

"She has a point." Muttered Thalia.

"Guys. You don't have to take the risk with me. But I am whether you're with me or not." Annabeth said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Fine." Piper said. "But we have to make a pact."

"Okay." Thalia and Annabeth said at the same time.

"We don't turn into somebody else. We are going to stay true to ourselves. No drugs or alcohol. And we don't make risky decisions without discussing them with the group." Piper said.

Annabeth squealed (which she doesn't usually do). "Thanks Pipes." She said giving her a hug.

"I don't like this Annie already." Thalia murmured to Piper.

"Shut-up Thals." Annabeth said opening the door to the bathroom.

"I assume you have an answer?" Quinton asked sitting down on the piano.

"Yeah...We would like to take up on your offer." Annabeth said professionally

** ~OoOoOoOoOoOoO~**

_6 months later..._

"Hey guys ready for your first interview?" Quinton said coming into the girls' dressing room.

Quinton was the Annabeth's, Piper's, Thalia's manager. He was wearing his usual navy blue suit, navy tie, and white undershirt. His dark brown hair was combed over on one side, and the rims of his glasses matched his suit.

"Yeah we are." Thalia said. She was in a black dress that went above her knees with combat boots. Her eyes were still outlined in eyeliner, but it looks more professional. She also has the smokey eye going along with her outfit, and her lips were a bright cherry red. She was still her, but her stylist perfected her look better.

Piper's hair was not as choppy anymore. It was wavy flowing down her back. She had white skinny jeans, and a sky blue 3/4 button down polo shirt, and white heels. The white looked good against her complexion. She had on eye shadow that complemented all of the different colors of her eyes. She had put on a light pink lipstick that looked great against her tan skin. She looked beautiful.

Annabeth's hair looked golden, the princess curls descending down her back looked magical. Her eyes had light gray eye shadow outlining her eyes making them pop. She had on clear lip-gloss, making her lips shine. She was wearing a blue and white striped dress that went to her mid thigh making her long legs look navy blue flats that went well with the dress. She was probably in the most glamorous outfit out of the 3 of them.

"I'm actually getting scared." Annabeth whispered to Piper and Thalia.

"You're the one got us into this." Thalia said.

"Yeah well...now I am scared." Annabeth said.

"Annabeth getting scared is normal. You haven't ever been on TV live before. Just be your self, and everybody will love you." Quinton said.

"Okay." Annabeth said.

"Good, because you guys are on." Quinton said pushing them towards the stage.

Thalia went first, then Annabeth, then Piper.

"I welcome you the Half- Bloods." Ellen Degeneres , Annabeth, and Piper walked out.  
They each gave Ellen a hug and sat down.

"So I heard that this is your first time live interview." Ellen said.

"Yeah it is, and we are all a little nervous." Thalia said.

"You guys have the top selling album of the year. That must fell incredible." Ellen congratulating them.

"Yeah it feels magical. I mean just 6 months ago we were staying up doing homework. Now we stay up writing and recording songs." Piper said.

"When does your guy's album come out? I am really excited to hear it."

"It comes out in a month." Annabeth said. "We are really excited for everyone to hear it as well. We put so much time and effort into that, so we just hope people like it."

"Well you guys are going to be performing a song shortly. What song is it?"

"Brave. It's just about overcoming your fears, taking risks, and being brave, hence the name. It was kind of what we had to do to be where we are today." Piper said.

"Who writes the songs?"

"Mostly Annabeth. She's really creative and likes doing those things. But Piper and I have written a couple, and we have all made a song together. So all of us, but still Annabeth has wrote probably half the album." Thalia said smiling at Annabeth who blushed.

"What's your favorite song on the album?" Ellen said.

"We all like different ones, because we are all into different types of music. But I really like brave and Royals. Annabeth likes I'd lie and Untouchable. Piper likes all of them, she can't really choose one." Thalia said laughing at Piper.

"Okay when we come back the Half- Bloods will be performing Brave." Ellen said.

"The Half-Bloods performing Brave."

**(**Thalia-_**underline**_, Piper-**bold**, Annabeth_-italicized_. Together-normal.**)**

You can be amazing

You can turn a phrase into a weapon or a drug

You can be the outcast

Or be the backlash of somebody's lack of love

Or you can start speaking up

**Nothing's gonna hurt you the way that words do**

**When they settle 'neath your skin**

**Kept on the inside and no sunlight**

**Sometimes a shadow wins**

_But I wonder what would happen if you_

_Say what you wanna say_

_And let the words fall out_

Honestly I wanna see you be brave

_With what you want to say_

_And let the words fall out_

**Honestly I wanna see you be brave**

I just wanna see you

I just wanna see you

I just wanna see you

_I wanna see you be brave_

I just wanna see you

I just wanna see you

I just wanna see you

_I wanna see you be brave_

Everybody's been there, everybody's been stared down

By the enemy

**Fallen for the fear and done some disappearing**

**Bow down to the mighty**

Don't run, stop holding your tongue

Maybe there's a way out of the cage where you live

Maybe one of these days you can let the light in

_**Show me how big your brave is**_

_Say what you wanna say_

_And let the words fall out_

_**Honestly I wanna see you be brave**_

_With what you want to say_

_And let the words fall out_

Honestly I wanna see you be brave

**Innocence your history of silence**

**Won't do you any good**

**Did you think it would?**

Let your words be anything but empty

Why don't you tell them the truth?

_Say what you wanna say_

_And let the words fall out_

**Honestly I wanna see you be brave**

_With what you want to say_

_And let the words fall out_

Honestly I wanna see you be brave

I just wanna see you

I just wanna see you

I just wanna see you

**I wanna see you be brave**

I just wanna see you

I just wanna see you

I just wanna see you

I wanna see you be brave

I just wanna see you

I just wanna see you

I just wanna see you

_I wanna see you be brave_

**I just wanna see you**

I just wanna see you

_I just wanna see you._

The crowed went into this crazy applause. Annabeth, Thalia, and Piper were all smiling the biggest smile they have ever had. Annabeth gave them both a hug. They waved and went back stage.

"That was amazing!" Annabeth streaked doing this little dance.

Thalia and Piper both agreed. "Annabeth you were right." Piper said. "This was an amazing opportunity. I am so glad we took it."

Annabeth smirked. "I know. I am always right." Piper rolled her eyes.

"Group hug?" Thalia asked. They nodded hugging each other.

"Wow! This_ totally_ beats high school." Thalia said and they all laughed.

They all laughed thinking how much their life has changed in so little time.

* * *

**So how did you like it? Please review. If you like this story then I think you should check out my other story called The Parent-Teacher. Please review! The title might change, and I sorta need ideas for it, any ideas?**


	2. Chapter 1: The Half-Bloods

**Chapter 1: The Half-Bloods**

**Sorry it took me forever to update. I actually had it all written out on paper but my Mom was being well...a mom and wouldn't let me on for like a week. So sorry. Thanks to everybody who reviewed and favorited. I would also like to thank the people who have read my other story and decided to give this one a shot. I would like all of you to know this story is mostly about Annabeth and Percy. I probably do most the story in their POV's. I will of course have Thalia, Nico, Jason, and Piper. I will also have other people like the Stoll's, Selina, Beckendorf, Leo, Hazel, Katie etc. in the story, but probably not their POV's. I just wanted to let you know. Please read & review.**

** Annabeth's POV**

_1 1/2 years later._...

We were on stage in front of thousands of people. This has been my life for the last year and a half. It was incredible. I got to travel the world with my two best friends having people tell you they love you. Awesome right?

We were finishing up our world tour and we wanted it to end in New York since it was our hometown.

"Hello New York!" Piper said. She looked beautiful. Her hair was wavy flowing down her back. She had on light wash skinny jeans, and a white flowy top with white flats. Her eyes shined and she had one of the biggest smiles on Earth. The crowd went wild.

After the crowd settled down Thalia asked "How about one of our new songs?" She got the same reaction. She was wearing black leggings, with her black combat boots, and her favorite death to Barbie shirt. Her hair was in her usual punk hairdo.

"I'll take that as a yes." I said. My long blonde hair had grown over the years so it reached the top of my butt. I was wearing dark wash skinny jeans, converse, and a gray owl t-shirt. We didn't want to dress up this concert, so we kept it cute yet casual.

(Annabeth_-Italicized_, Piper_-bold_, Thalia-underlined, all- all_** of them combined**_.)

I've never seen a diamond in the flesh

I cut my teeth on wedding rings in the movies

And I'm not proud of my address

In the torn up town, no post code envy

**But every song's like:**

_**Gold teeth**_

_**Grey Goose**_

_**Tripping in the bathroom**_

_**Bloodstains**_

_**Ball gowns**_

_**Trashing the hotel room**_

_We don't care, we're driving Cadillacs in our dreams_

**But everybody's like:**

_**Crystal**_

_**Maybach**_

_**Diamonds on your timepiece**_

_**Jet planes**_

_**Islands**_

_**Tigers on a gold leash**_

_We don't care, we aren't caught up in your love affair_

_**And we'll never be royals (royals)**_

_**It don't run in our blood**_

_**That kind of lux just ain't for us, we crave a different kind of buzz**_

_**Let me be your ruler (ruler)**_

_**You can call me queen bee**_

And baby I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule

_Let me live that fantasy_

My friends and I we've cracked the code

We count our dollars on the train to the party

And everyone who knows us knows

That we're fine with this, we didn't come from money

**But every song's like:**

_**Gold teeth**_

_**Grey Goose**_

_**Tripping in the bathroom**_

_**Bloodstains**_

_**Ball gowns**_

_**Trashing the hotel room**_

_We don't care, we're driving Cadillacs in our dreams_

**But everybody's like:**

_**Crystal**_

_**Maybach**_

_**Diamonds on your timepiece**_

_**Jet planes**_

_**Islands**_

_**Tigers on a gold leash**_

_We don't care, we aren't caught up in your love affair_

_**And we'll never be royals (royals)**_

_**It don't run in our blood**_

_**That kind of lux just ain't for us, we crave a different kind of buzz**_

_**Let me be your ruler (ruler)**_

_**You can call me queen bee**_

_**And baby I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule**_

_Let me live that fantasy_

**ooh ooh oh ooh**

We're better than we've ever dreamed

And I'm in love with being queen

**ooh ooh oh ooh**

Life is great without a care

We aren't caught up in your love affair

_**And we'll never be royals (royals)**_

_**It don't run in our blood**_

_**That kind of lux just ain't for us, we crave a different kind of buzz**_

_**Let me be your ruler (ruler)**_

You can call me queen bee

**And baby I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule**

_Let me live that fantasy_

We sang a couple more songs and then the tour was over. We all waved and yelled "Thank you New York City!" The crowd started to scream out things like "We love you!" and "Will you marry me?" We kept waving as we walked off of stage.

"That was amazing!" I yelled, feeling excitement still going through me.

"You always say that, after every show Annie!" Thalia said laughing at me. I glared at her for the nickname, and Piper smiled.

"Well it was! And I can't believe we are back in New York City, we haven't been here for a year. A _whole_ year." I said sitting on one of the chairs in our dressing room. Piper sat on the one by me, and Thalia laid on the couch.

"I know it's weird to be back." Piper said reclining her chair back. We settled into a comfortable silence. "Ya know I kind of miss New York," Piper said after a while. "I mean we never get to see our families or friends anymore. I sorta miss the normal life ya know?" She asked me.

"Pipes...We chose this life. There isn't ever going back, we are going to be famous whether we want it or not. Our lives won't ever be normal again." I told her softly.

"I know, and I wouldn't want to change it for any in the world. I just wish we could see our friends and families more. Ya know? Be...normal" Piper told me.

"I know Pipes, but I don't think that's possible. Normal is out of our vocabulary now." I said giving her a small smile.

Truth was...I did miss being normal sometimes. I missed going out to star bucks in my pajamas, if I did that now it would be on the front cover a magazine. I missed having movie marathons with my little brothers. But I still wouldn't change anything. I love that feeling of being up on stage singing to fans that can sing every single word to your songs. People calling out your name, and winning awards. It's more than I ever thought could happen. I was truly grateful for the experience I was given.

"Annabeth?" Piper said bringing me out of my thoughts

"Yeah?"

"Our cars here." She told me walking out of the dressing room.

"Thalia let's go." I said getting my stuff. When she didn't answer me I looked over at her. She was passed out, with her face in a pillow. I went over and shook her. "Thalia wake up." I said nicely.

"No." She mumbled.

I rolled my eyes and saw water out of my peripheral vision. I smiled and dumped it on her.

"What the Hades!" She yelled getting up.

I tried to stifle a laugh. Tried. "Our cars waiting." I said still laughing.

"Why didn't you just shake me?" She asked annoyed.

"I tried." I said walking out of our dressing room. Argus our security guard was waiting for me. "Hey Argus." I told him smiling.

"Good job Miss Chase." He said politely.

I rolled my eyes. "Argus, please call me Annabeth." I have to tell him every time.

He smiled sheepishly. "Okay." He escorted me out to the car. I stopped and signed a couple of autographs.

"Where's Thalia?" Piper asked me as I sat down in the car.

"She's coming." I said laying my head on her shoulder. We did this kind of stuff a lot. It wasn't weird at all for us.

Finally Thalia came into the car. She still had water in her hair, and she gave me her famous death glare. This isn't just a dirty look. No it was terrifying. If you were some random stranger and you saw this glare you would turn and go the opposite way of her. But over the years I have gotten immune to it, so now it doesn't faze me. I gave her an innocent smile. She rolled her eyes.

"Are we going back to your house?" Thalia asked Piper. Piper nodded. We rode the rest of the way in silence.

When we got to Piper's house-sorry mansion, we all went up stairs to our rooms and passed out instantly.

When I woke up it was already 11:30. Holy Hades! I thought as I went downstairs. I went in the kitchen to make breakfast. When I entered the kitchen I saw Piper and her Dad talking.

"Hey Annabeth." They both said. I looked at Piper's plate and saw bacon, eggs, and pancakes. "There's some by the stove." Piper said. I smiled sheepishly and got some breakfast.

I sat down and asked. "Whatcha talkin about?"

"Well I was asking Dad if we could have a break from touring. Ya know like work on song for awhile." She said.

"Are we going back to L.A.?" I asked taking a bite of my pancakes.

"We could stay in New York for awhile," She said looking down.

"So we are staying in New York?" I asked completely shocked.

"I don't know. It's a group decision. We have to wait for Thalia to decide anything."

"What do you have to wait on me for?" Thalia asked stumbling into the kitchen. She looked at our food and I pointed towards the stove.

"Just planning on what to do next." Mr. McLean said. He was like our assistant manager and made all the important choices for us, while Quinton made all the interview plans and book our concerts and tours.

"Oh." She said sitting down next to me. We ate the rest of our food in silence.

"Let's continue this meeting in later when Quinton gets here. Get ready he's coming in 2 hours." Mr. McLean said leaving the kitchen.

"What are you up to?" I asked Piper.

She looked down nervously, "Nothing."

"Piper we know you better than that. What's up?" Thalia asked.

"Nothing I was just talking about staying in New York and working on our new album."

I looked at both Thalia and Piper. "Whatever is going to happen is going to be a group decision." I looked at both of them again before getting up and going to my room and showering.

When I got out of the shower I put on leggings and a gray sweater. I put my into a messy bun then brushed my teeth. After I was done getting ready I walked downstairs into the TV room. Thalia was sitting on the couch watching 'Modern Family'. She was wearing black leggings and a black hoodie with New York written on it.

"What do you think Piper's up to?" She asked me as I sat down next to her. I shook my head watching the TV show, trying to get my mind off of things. Piper came down about a half an hour later. She had on blue leggings and a white hoodie she got in Paris. It had the Eiffel Tower on it. Her hair was in 2 braids down the side of her head with blue and white feathers braided into it. She down on a chair and silently watched the show. Another hour passed until Quinton came in.

"Hello Girls." He said greeting us.

"Hey." We said together.

"Come into the office. We have some things to discuss." Quinton said. We all followed him into the office giving each other a small smile.

We sat in chairs around a table so we could all see each other. We looked around until Quinton broke the silence.

"So you guys want to stay in New York?" He asked us.

"We haven't decided yet." Thalia said shooting Piper a look.

"Do you want to stay in New York?" He asked us again rephrasing his sentence.

"We want to work on our album." I said, not giving him an answer.

"Well you have a recording label in New York and L.A. What one do you want to use?" He asked. I looked over at Thalia and Piper, they were both giving me puppy dog look and a nod.

I sighed giving in. "We want to stay in New York."

"Okay. I expect an album by spring." Quinton said looking at us seriously.

"And since you're here in New York, how about going to high school?" Mr. McLean asked us not really giving us a choice.

Thalia's eyes went wide. "Nope." She said popping the P. "I don't think it's a very good idea."

"I think it's a good idea." Quinton said agreeing with Mr. McLean. "I also think you will get more songs that way."

"No." Thalia said again. "I'm not going back to that Hades hole."

"Yeah we were all a laughing joke." I said agreeing with Thalia.

"You can always put on disguises." Quinton said.

"No." Piper said speaking for the first time. "We don't do things that way. Girls come on." Piper said looking at Thalia and I. "We have each other. Let's give high school another shot."

Thalia looked at me. We had a silent conversation. I knew she really wanted to see Jason (her brother) and also Percy (her cousin) and Nico. I also wanted to see Malcolm, Nico, Jason, and Percy. Yeah I still wanted to see Percy. But going to high school also meant getting other than just Math, English, History etc. I could take more classes.

"Fine. But we, like always, stick together."

Piper squealed. "Thanks Annie!" She said throwing her arms around me.

"Sorry to interrupt." Quinton said. Piper smiled sheepishly and sat down in her seat. "But we need to talk about preparations. You guys want to go to Goode?" Quinton asked us. We all nodded. "Okay you'll need to wear disguises."

"What?" We asked at the same time looking confused.

"We haven't had disguises ever. Like ever. Why start now?" I asked.

"So nobody recognizes you." He said as if it were obvious.

"We don't want disguises." Piper said.

"You need them." Quinton said.

"We don't want them." Thalia said slowly like he was two.

"You have to have them." He said copying her tone of voice.

I glared at him. "We aren't wearing disguises." I told him.

"You sorta don't have a choice."

"Then we aren't going." I said stubbornly crossing my arms over my chest.

He looked at all of us. Thalia was glaring at him and put her feet on the table. Piper was staring at him with puppy dog eyes.

He sighed giving up. "Fine." We all smiled. "But I expect an album by _spring _and I don't want a lot of paparazzi at your school. So nobody knows until the first day got it? Also you're not going to ruin your career, so don't attract the paparazzi. The last thing we need is 'The Half-Bloods get drunk going to a high school party' on every magazine."

We looked at each other and nodded. "Deal"

"Here comes The Half-Bloods Goode High." Thalia said smiling evilly.

**Percy's POV.**

I was sitting in Nico's couch with Rachel by my side. Jason, Reyna, Nico (obviously), was at Jason's house with Rachel and I.

"Nico turn it on channel 4." Drew (Nico's girlfriend) said.

"Why?" Nico asked.

"My favorite talk show is on."

"Ooh I wanted to watch that too." Rachel said.

"Whatever." Nico mumbled turning on the TV.

"Thanks babe." Drew said, I rolled my eyes at her.

"Who's on today?" Reyna asked.

"I don't know." Drew said with her eyes glued to the TV. We watched the show in silence for a while.

"Okay folks our next guess is the new hottest thing in music winning 2 Grammy's their first year producing music. Give it up for the Half-Bloods." said Jimmy Carol. **(A/N: Pretend he is a real interviewer/daytime TV host.) **My eyes went wide along with Jason's and Nico's.

"Uh turn it off." Reyna said to Nico who had the remote.

"Don't you dare turn it off." Jason said with his eyes glued to the TV. Nico didn't even acknowledge either of them.

"Why you want to see _Piper_?" Reyna asked clearly pissed off.

"Um...Thalia is my sister." Jason said making up an excuse. He probably did want to see her, but I know his eyes would be glued to Piper once she walked out.

Then they walked out. Thalia in front then Annabeth and Piper.

They all looked really good. But Annabeth? She looked amazing. I was pretty sure my eyes were going to pop out of my head.

"How have you lovely young ladies been?" Jimmy asked.

Annabeth smiled. "We have been really...good." She smiled again. "How have you been?"

"Very well thanks for asking. Now I heard from a little birdie that you're staying in New York for a while. How long is that while?"

They all laughed. "Well we are here for...a year!" Piper exclaimed.

"Yeah we are focusing on our new album that comes out in the spring. We are really excited for everyone to hear it." Thalia said.

"I can't believe they are here for a year!" Jason said. Reyna glared at him. Nico was smiling like a little kid on Christmas, and I'm sure I looked the same. I could feel Rachel glaring at me, but I ignored her.

"I know I can't wait to hear it." Nico mumbled.

Drew looked at him, "Ugg! You too?" Drew said to Nico. "What's so good about those stupid bitches anyway? They are probably rude and stuck up like all the other celebrities out there! I mean they aren't even pretty, and all you guys are is drooling over them. Last I checked Annabeth was a nerd, Thalia was a gothic freak, and Piper was stupid girl who didn't know how to dress. I mean seriously? They are so freaking stupid!" Drew exploded. I was pissed to say the least. My face was red, tomato red. Not red from embarrassment or shame. No my face was red from anger. Nico and Jason couldn't even speak. Jason's face looked like he was going to kill someone.

"I know right? I totally hate them." Rachel said agreeing with Drew, Reyna also nodded.

I was livid. "You hate them?" I asked with venom in my voice. "Really what did they do to you huh? Get famous because of their talented?" I yelled at all of them. "Rachel what did they ever do to you?" I asked my girlfriend. She didn't say anything. "Reyna what about you?" She didn't say anything either. "And Drew do you even know them?" She looked down in shame. "Yeah that's what I thought." I spit out at them. They all were quiet. I looked at Nico and Jason and they all shook their heads the girls.

"What do you plan on doing why you're in New York?" Jimmy asked the Half-Bloods.

"Well we want to see our family and friends. But we are for sure going to work on that album so we can have it to you by spring." Thalia said smiling.

"Well, what about boyfriends. Any plans to see them?"

They all turned red from embarrassment. "Um no." Annabeth said quickly. I knew she likes someone. They all did. I wanted to find the man who Annabeth liked hunt him down, and then kill him. No, I _don't_ have anger issues. I just well...never mind.

"That's to bad." Jimmy said they gave him a small smile. "Well I am afraid that's all we have time for today, but I hope to see you young ladies again."

"The pleasure would be ours." Piper said flashing the audience a smile. "Thank you for having us." They exited the stage screen and Nico turned off the TV.

We were all silent for a while thinking. I was thinking of how great Annabeth looked, her golden blond hair in perfect curls down her back. The way her jeans hugged her hips and legs. But I was mostly thinking about the announcement they made. The Half-Bloods were back. In New York. Single. For a whole year.

"Well this is great." Drew said sarcastically. I hated her. She was an annoying bi-witch. I rolled my eyes at her.

"I'm thirsty. Drew, Reyna come with me." Rachel said heading towards the kitchen, with Drew and Reyna on her tail.

"I can't believe they are back." Nico said.

"I know." I said still a little dazed. Inside my head was a party going on.

"It's, like, amazing." Jason said.

"We _have_ to see them." I said.

"We _will_." Nico said.

"What will you do?" Drew asked coming into the living room.

"Nothing." Nico said. Drew rolled her eyes and sat on Nico's lap. _'Why is he even dating her?'_ I thought to myself. Then I asked my self my self the same question about Rachel. I shook my head not thinking about it anymore.

"Are you okay?" Rachel asked me.

"Yeah why?" I was still pissed at her for what she said about Annabeth, Thalia, and Piper.

"You just seem out of it." She said looking at me with her emerald green eyes.

Those eyes use to melt me, but now...not so much. Her pretty frizzy curly red hair is now always straight and sleek. Her old T-shirts and paint splattered jeans? Gone. They got replaced by tight jeans, low mini skirts, and low shirt that are _way _to tight and show _a lot._ The girl I fell for changed. Why am I all of a sudden thinking about this? She changed _long_ ago.

"Oh." I told her.

She smiled and kissed me. "It's okay, you just saw your cousin you haven't seen for awhile, I get it." She whispered in my ear. It gave me shivers. I smiled at her. Sometimes Rachel was super cool.

"I'm leaving you guys coming?" Reyna asked Rachel and Drew. They nodded. Rachel kissed me again and left with Reyna and Drew.

"I'm sorta glad they left." Nico said after awhile.

"Yeah no kidding. They've been with us all summer non-stop and always hanging on us." Jason said. We nodded agreeing with Jason. We settled into silence.

"School starts in two weeks. Summer went by fast." Nico said.

"Yeah you could say that again." I muttered.

"Are we going to keep the tradition going?" Jason asked.

When the Annabeth, Thalia, and Piper left we put all of our feeling into our songs. We later formed a band called the 'Demigods'. I know Cliché right? Half-Bloods - Demigods. But we felt like we could connect better through our songs to the girls. Anyways, every other week on Friday anyone can get up on stage and do something. We sang each time. The songs were all original. I play the guitar and piano. Nico plays the drums and bass. Jason plays electric guitar or bass. It was super cool because nobody knew exactly what the songs mean but us. We could express ourselves and say anything. Nobody knew exactly what it meant.

"Yeah I think so." I said, Nico agreed. "Let's get writing then." After an hour of hard work we put together the perfect song.

"Let's run it through once more." Jason said.

**(**Percy- _italicized_, Nico- underlined, Jason-**bold**, all together- _**all**_**)**

_I miss the sound of your voice_

_And I miss the rush of your skin_

_And I miss the still of the silence_

_As you breathe out and I breathe in_

_If I could walk on water_

_If I could tell you what's next_

_I'd make you believe_

_I'd make you forget_

_**So come on, get higher, loosen my lips**_

_**Faith and desire and the swing of your hips**_

_**Just pull me down hard**_

_**And drown me in love**_

_**So come on, get higher, loosen my lips**_

_**Faith and desire and the swing of your hips**_

_**Just pull me down hard**_

_**And drown me in love**_

_I miss the sound of your voice_

_Loudest thing in my head_

_And I ache to remember_

_All the violent, sweet_

_Perfect words that you said_

_If I could walk on water_

_If I could tell you what's next_

_I'd make you believe_

_I'd make you forget_

_**So come on, get higher, loosen my lips**_

_**Faith and desire and the swing of your hips**_

_**Just pull me down hard**_

_**And drown me in love**_

_**So come on, get higher, loosen my lips**_

_**Faith and desire and the swing of your hips**_

_**Just pull me down hard**_

_**And drown me in love**_

_I miss the pull of your heart_

_I taste the sparks on your tongue_

_I see angels and devils_

_And God, when you come on_

_Hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on_

Sing sha la la la

Sing sha la la la la

**Ooo Ooo Ooo...**

**So come on, get higher, loosen my lips**

**Faith and desire and the swing of your hips**

**Just pull me down hard**

**And drown me in love**

So come on, get higher, loosen my lips

Faith and desire and the swing of your hips

Just pull me down hard

And drown me, drown me in love

_It's all wrong, it's all wrong_

_It's all wrong, it's so right_

_So come on, get higher_

_So come on and get higher_

_'Cause everything works, love_

_Everything works in your arms_.

"Only if the Half-Bloods could hear this." I muttered. "They would finally understand our feeling for them." The two boys nodded their heads agreeing with me.

* * *

**Okay I like I said before it's my mom's fault I couldn't update sooner. Please forgive me! Review. Remember the more you review the more I write! Also check out my other story called **_**The Parent-Teacher.**_


	3. Chapter 2 First day back at Goode part 1

**Chapter 2: First Day Back to Goode High Part 1.**

**Hey guys! How were your Holidays? I hope they were super good;) I really appreciate all of the reviews I got. It wasn't as much as my other story, but it's getting there right? Hopefully? I don't know. I am full of ideas and just need to put them all together, so sorry if it takes awhile. I just want my chapters to be nice and full when I update them. Enjoy!**

** Annabeth's POV**

I woke up to the sound of my annoying alarm clock._ Beep Beep Beep. _I reached over and turned it off. What's important about today? I asked my self. Once I remembered it was my first day back at Goode High I threw my covers off. I know what you're thinking, Excited for high school? Yes, I am excited for high school. I haven't been to high school for about 2 years. Yes I know, no school. Awesome right? Nope, you're wrong. I had no electives! Just math, science, history, and english. Boring.

Anyways, I threw my covers off and hopped in the shower. When I got out of my shower I was greeted my stylist.

"What are you doing here?" I asked confused.

"Getting you ready for school." She said as if it were obvious.

"I do know how to dress my self. I am 18." I lost that argument. Now I am sitting down stairs in the make and hair chair.

"Why don't Thalia and Piper have to have their make-up and hair done?" I asked irritated.

"Piper already did and Thalia wanted to have breakfast first." Quinton said explaining for my stylist, drinking coffee and reading a newspaper.

"So do I. I'm hungry." I lied.

"No you're not. Now stop complaining." He didn't break eye contact from the paper.

"I'm not complaining I'm just annoyed." I argued.

"Stop arguing Annabeth it's unattractive." Quinton said.

"You're unattractive." I muttered.

"Annabeth." Quinton inhaled and exhaled dramatically. "I don't care what you think. Now shut up. You're almost done."

"Do I have to have this done everyday before school?"

"It hasn't been decided yet."

"Do I have any say?" I asked knowing the answer.

"Do you ever?"

"Just checking." I mumbled. I was really annoyed for two reasons. 1) I had to have my makeup done before school. 2) During my argument with Quinton he never once looked up from the newspaper.

After what felt like forever my stylist said she was done. I looked in the mirror and gasped. I looked stunning. My hair was in Perfect curls descending down my back. My face looked flawless not a single blemish or acne showed (not that I had any before) and my skin tone looked even. My eyes lips were a light red and shined. My eyes were outlined in a light gray/brown color, and eyelashes that couldn't have been mine. They were black thick and long like spider legs. My usually dull gray eyes were silver. I had on dark wash skinny jeans with a couple tears going up my legs, with brown combat boots. I had a green tank top with an owl on it covered by a brown leather jacket.

"I heard your crush goes to this school. I hope he likes it." My stylist whispered in my ear.

"I hope so too. Thank you so much. I love the look." I said embracing her in a hug.

"I'm glad." She said pulling away. "Now go get Thalia."

"She'll be worse than me." I warned.

"I know." She said frowning. I thanked her once last time before going off to get Thalia.

"Annabeth you look-"

"Hot." Thalia finished. Piper glared at her then smiled at me.

"You look beautiful."

"Thanks." I looked her up and down. "But you look...stunning."

She really did. Her chocolate brown hair was in waves down her back. Her beautiful full lips where a cherry red that made her teeth look as white as pearls. Her eyes had a dark brown eye shadow that complemented every color they changed to. She had on dark wash skinny jeans with black ankle boots. She had a white tank top and a black blazer over it. It was a very classy look.

"Thank you."

"My brother will trip over his feet when he lays eyes on you." Thalia joked.

"Probably, I almost did." I said laughing with Thalia.

"Shut up." Piper said turning a shade darker than her lipstick.

"Where's the food?" I asked.

"I ate it all." Thalia said taking another bite of her waffles.

"You suck."

"What?" Thalia asked.

"Huh?" I wondered confused.

"What do I suck?"

"Nico's." Piper said. I burst out laughing giving Piper a high five. She rolled on the floor not being able to contain her laughter.

Thalia left the room bright red not before flipping us both off.

"You scared?" Piper asked. "For school."

"A little." I admitted.

"Me too."

"It will be okay though. Thalia won't take anything from anyone."

"She'll probably end up beating the whole school up."

I snorted. "That's an understatement." Piper laughed. We settled into a silence. I thought about all of the friends I was going to see that I haven't seen in forever.

Katie with her boyfriend Travis who was the biggest idiot in the school with the exception of his twin brother Connor. Grover and Juniper the eco freaks, who I hope have gotten together over the past 2 years. Clarisse and Chris, Nico, Jason, Silena, Beckendorf, Hazel, Frank. Leo with his funny remarks, and Percy. I don't know how I feel about seeing him. Selina told me Percy and Rachel started going out. Selina is Piper's half sister so she told us what we have missed over the last year.

"What are you thinking about?" Piper asked.

"Just our friends. Do you think they will take us back in?" I asked worried.

"Selina would kill them if they didn't."

"And Thals." I smiled.

She smiled, "And Thals. Definitely Thals."

"What about me?" Thalia asked coming into the kitchen.

She. Looked. Good. I mean super good. No, I'm not checking her out. Her black hair was in its usual punk hair due, but more perfected. She had black around her eyes making them pop more. Her lips were a light pink. She had black ripped skinny jeans, combat boots, a black tank top, and a black leather jacket.

"You look amazing." Piper said.

"I know right?" She said.

"No." I said sarcastically. She stuck her tongue out at me.

"Girls you ready to go?" Quinton asked coming into the room.

I looked at Thalia and Piper. They gave me a small smile. I nodded.

~oOoOoOoOoOoOo~

We pulled up to Goode High in our silver BMW. Argus was in the back with Thalia. She was trying to make him laugh by telling funny jokes, but he would only raise his lips occasionally.

"Are you coming to school with us?" I asked Argus.

"Yes Miss C- Annabeth." He said once saw the look on my face. "Quinton ordered me to."

"Why?" Piper asked.

"He said something about you guys not wearing disguises..." He said looking down at his hands.

"That son of a-" Thalia started

"Thalia." I said giving her a look. "We can deal with this when we get home. But first, how are you suppose to go to high school, when you're too old?" I asked Argus.

"I am registered. Don't worry nobody will know I am your bodyguard." He reassured us.

"This sucks." Piper said.

"I am just doing my job." He looked guilty. "Sorry."

"It's fine, just try not to get noticed." Piper said. "Because it would be embarrassing if people knew we had our body guard at school."

"How? He's getting out of the car with us." Thalia asked. He pursed his lips. I couldn't think of anything. I backed out of our parking spot and pulled out of the lot.

"What are you doing?" Thalia yelled.

"Relax." I pulled around the corner and the school wasn't in sight.

"Get out." I said to Argus.

"What?" He asked confused.

"Get out and walk to school from here, so nobody will know you're our body guard."

He thought about it for a while. "Okay, be careful. I'll meet you in there."

"Thank you." Piper said. He nodded and climbed out of the car.

"Don't die!" Thalia yelled when I turned around. Piper and I laughed. I pulled back into the parking lot and found a spot close to the school.

"Ready?" I asked grabbing my bag.

"Yup." Piper and Thalia said.

We got out of the car and walked towards the front office. Everyone was staring at us. I could feel it. Some were glares, some were checking us out, and some were admiration. Some people didn't even acknowledge us. I waved to a couple people I knew before and they waved back. Some of the kids who were new looked at us like we were little puppies. I smiled at them. Thalia being Thalia held her head high and looked straight ahead. Probably what I should be doing, but I didn't want people to think of me as a stuck up celebrity. Piper smiled but didn't wave. I was a sort of happy when I reached the office. I didn't have as many stares on me.

"Hi can we please get our schedules?" Piper asked kindly.

"Of course. Your names." The lady who I know as Mrs. Hoyt asked. She didn't even look up from the computer.

I looked at Piper and Thalia. "Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, and Thalia Grace." I said in my best professional voice.

Her eyes went wide when she heard our names. She looked up from the screen and smiled at us. "You guys are really back?"

"Yeah." Thalia said. Mrs. Hoyt was a really nice lady. Once Thalia punched this chick and she got us out of trouble. She liked us a lot.

"Well, I am super happy. You were always my favorite girls." She said giving us our schedules.

"You were always my favorite secretary." Piper said giving her a dazzling smile. We have her one last smile before walking out.

"Have a great first day!" She called to us. I waved and looked at my schedule.

**Annabeth Chase**

**Locker number: 228**

**Locker combination: 18-28-02**

**Schedule:**

**Homeroom- Mrs. Grappone.**

** - Mr. Brunner.**

**2. English- Mr. Blofis.**

**3. U.S. History- Mr. Hayes.**

**4. Music- Mr. Apollo.**

**Lunch.**

**5. Biology- Mr. Woolstemhulme.**

**6.P.E- Coach Hedge**

**Break.**

**7. Math- Mrs. Dodds.**

**8. Mythology- Mr. Brunner.**

I looked at the other girls' schedules.

**Piper McLean. **

**Locker number: 232**

**Locker Combination: 05-33-48**

**Schedule:**

**Homeroom-Mrs. Grappone.**

**1. Math- Mrs. Dodds.**

**2. English- Mr. Blofis.**

**3. Greek- **

**4. Music- Mr. Apollo.**

**Lunch.**

**5. Biology- Mr. Woolstemhulme.**

**6.P.E-Coach Hedge**

**Break.**

**7. U.S. History- Mr. Hayes.**

**8. Mythology- Mr. Brunner.**

**Thalia Grace.**

**Locker number: 226.**

**Locker combination: 03-15-32**

**Schedule:**

**Homeroom- Mrs. Grappone.**

**1. Greek. Mr. Brunner.**

**2. U.S History- Mr. Hayes.**

** - Mrs. Dodds.**

**4. Music- Mr. Apollo.**

**Lunch**

**5. Biology- Mr. Woolstmhulme.**

**6. P.E- Coach Hedge.**

**Break.**

**7. English- Mr. Blofis.**

**8. Mythology.**

"We have most of our classes together." I said.

"And we all have homeroom together." Piper said. "So we should walk there together."

"Noo. I thought we were all going to go different ways." Thalia said sarcastically. Piper stuck her tongue out at her.

"Oh my God! You're the girls from the Half-Bloods right?" A girl asked. She looked like she was a freshman. She had brown straight hair, blue eyes, and braces.

"Yeah." Piper said.

"I thought it was just a myth. I didn't know you actually came here!" She practically yelled.

"Well we came back." Thalia said a bit annoyed. The girls had made all the eyes in the hallway turn on us.

"Can I have an autograph?" She asked. We tried not to laugh. Yeah our first day back people were asking for autographs.

"Sure, where?" I asked.

She pulled out a piece of paper. "Here."

"What's your name?"

"Olivia." We signed it.

"Thank you so much."

"Anytime." Piper said.

"I'll keep that in mind." Olivia said walking off.

"Not literally." Piper said under her breath.

"What's with the crowd?" I heard someone asked.

The girl came into view with 2 girls on her sides. She had a pretty Asian face with a lot of make up. She was wearing a skirt that went above mid thigh, and a shirt that was too tight and _way_ to low. Her eyes had pink eyeliner around them, and her hair was straight as paper. I didn't know who she was. But I did know who was flanking her sides. Rachel and Reyna. Reyna was wearing way too much make up. Her pants were really tight and her shirt was too low. Rachel's hair was straight not curly like it use to be. She was _actually_ wearing makeup. She hasn't ever worn makeup before. She had on a pencil skirt that was too small and her shirt was like Reyna's and Rachel too tight and too low.

"Oh I see. The bitches are back." The girl in middle said.

"Um do we even know you?" Thalia asked.

"I'm Drew." She said as if that explained everything.

"And am I suppose to know who Drew is?" Thalia asked again. I didn't like Drew already; she _clearly_ thought she was too good for anyone at Goode.

"Thalia lets not start something you can't finish." Rachel sneered.

"Excuse me?" Thalia asked. If they kept running their mouths they were going to get punch. In the face. By Thalia. And Piper. And me.

"Thalia don't they aren't worth it." Piper whispered not taking her eyes of Reyna.

Thalia eyed all three of them. "Fine."

"Oh see that was easy. They don't have the guts to face me." Drew said to the crowed. _Damn that girl is stupid,_ I thought.

"Excuse me?" Piper said. Oh no. When Piper get's mad. It's bad.

"You heard me." Drew smirked. "You might be big in Hollywood, but you're nothing here. Did you really think coming back famous would make you popular?" Okay, she is _really_ stupid. I was pissed. Fuming.

"Annabeth calm down. You too Thalia. We don't want to get in trouble on our first day back." Piper said. I calmed down a little bit. Just a little bit.

"What's going on?" I heard someone say.

Just then Nico, Percy, and Jason make their way out of the crowed. I froze.

"Percy! Baby!" Rachel attacked him into the most disgusting way before his eyes met mine.. They made out for what felt like forever until Percy finally pushed her away. My heart broke all over again into a million pieces. Reyna did the to Jason. Apparently Drew and Nico are a thing, because they made out for ever.

"What was that for?" Percy asked.

"Because I can. _Me _being _your_ girlfriend." She said dragging out the words basically yelling '_He's taken and _not_ available.'_

"And?" He asked still confused. Thalia, thank the gods, cleared her throat. The boys turned away from their girlfriends and looked at us.

"Annabeth?" Percy asked.

"Thalia?" Nico asked.

"Piper?" Jason asked at the same time as Nico and Percy.

"No it's the three stooges." I said annoyed. Percy ran up and hugged me. I hugged him back. The next thing I knew I was being picked off of the ground and spun around.

I giggled. I don't giggle. "Percy put me down." He put me down but didn't let go.

"I missed you." He whispered in my ear.

"I missed you too." I whispered back. We broke apart.. I looked at Piper and Thalia Nico was still hugging Thalia and Jason broke away from Piper.

"Thalia you can at least give your twin a hug." Jason said to Thalia. Nico blushed and released Thalia. She practically ran into Jason's arms.

"I missed you Thalia."

"I missed you too little brother."

"I'm only younger by 2 minutes" She laughed and pulled apart from him.

"I'm still older." He rolled his eyes.

I walked up and gave him a hug, and then I gave Nico one. Thalia and Piper finished giving everyone hugs too.

"How is famous life?" Nico asked us.

"Different." Thalia said.

"How's normal life? I asked them.

"Um...Boring without you guys." Percy said winking at me.

"Well ya know." Thalia said flipping her hair. "We are that awesome."

"Don't ever do that again." Nico told her. We all laughed. Someone cleared their throat behind us.

I looked to see who it was. It was Leo Valdez. And all of our other friends where by him smiling.

"Too cool for me Beauty Queen?" Leo asked looking at Piper. She blushed and shook her head. "Then why don't I get a hug?" She laughed and ran into his arms. He smiled. They were really close. Leo was like her brother. I saw Jason stiffen out of the corner of my eye. I walked up to Clarisse and Silena and started to talk to them. We talked about normal things. It felt really good to see all my friends. They hadn't changed, and it felt like I never left. Thalia was talking to the Stoll's probably planning to some sort of prank. Then the bell rang.

"I'll talk to you guys later!" I told my friends. They agreed and we departed.

I was walking down the hall with Thalia and Piper. "Chase!" I heard someone call. I turned around to see Rachel, Reyna, and Drew looking at us.

"Yeah?" I asked completely annoyed, the nerve of that girl.

"You and you're friends need to stay away from _our_ boyfriends. Just because you guys _use_ to be friends doesn't mean he's yours. He's _mine_." Rachel said.

Drew and Reyna were eyeing Thalia and Piper.

"I didn't know you owned Percy." Thalia spat.

"You're just mad because we now have everything you don't. You _don't_ have the boys you love. You don't have your friends the way you _use_ to. Your_ families_ don't even _love_ you the way they did. Girls. I honestly_ pity_ you. Just because your famous and people idol you. Doesn't mean you're _worth_ it." Drew said smirking at us. She looked at us and walked away.

"I'm gonna kill her." Thalia said.

"Me too."

"Me three."

* * *

**Okay that was a long chapter! Please review. It can be anything. Just something. Don't worry Parent-Teacher Fan's I am updating that really soon!**


End file.
